


Los horrores de un amo de casa

by Casandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry no pedía nada especial, sólo un poco de colaboración en las tareas cotidianas. ¿Acaso era pedir demasiado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los horrores de un amo de casa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo ello es propiedad de J.K. Rowling

—Es muy fácil, echas el detergente aquí —dijo Harry, señalando el cubículo del medio y llenándolo justo hasta donde la línea indicaba—, el suavizante aquí —señaló el cubículo de la izquierda— y para que la ropa termine de quedar limpia —prosiguió, esta vez señalando el cubículo de la derecha del todo— echas ahí el detergente líquido.

Draco escuchó toda aquella explicación con indiferencia. Tenía las manos dentro de sus caros pantalones vaqueros y aquella camiseta entallada que se le antojaba casi pecaminosa. Miró el cajón grande con tres compartimentos que Harry había llenado de aquellas sustancias muggles que servían, según éste, para lavar la ropa y que quedara, además de limpia, suave.

—¿Por qué no tenemos un elfo doméstico?

Harry suspiró con resignación. Esta era la sexta vez en un mes que le daba esa explicación a Malfoy. Cada una de esas veces éste lo había escuchado; callado y meditabundo. Había visto dónde echaba Harry cada sustancia, cómo se encendía la lavadora y cómo se sacaba finalmente la ropa de ella, cuando el lavado había concluido.

—Ya te lo he dicho —respondió con voz monótona—. No quiero a un elfo pululando por mi casa. No quiero —bajó la voz, aún cuando allí no había nadie que pudiera oírles— a nadie escuchándome, cuando, ya sabes —terminó, haciendo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza en dirección a su dormitorio.

Draco sonrió con el _ya sabes._ La razón de aquella falsa timidez tenía nombre y apellidos, aunque Draco prefería simplemente llamarla la frígida chismosa. Una mujer entrada en años que no tenía mejor ocupación que espiar a sus vecinos. Harry aseguraba que se pasaba todo el día pegada a la pared que comunicaba ambas casas intentando escuchar qué decían o qué hacían.

—No tiene porque estar dando vueltas por la casa, podemos encerrarlo en el armario.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No puedes encerrarlo en el armario y sólo sacarlo para lavar tu ropa.

Draco resopló —por favor, Potter. No soy tan inhumano. Lo sacaría para plancharla también. Y para hacer la comida —añadió en el último momento, con sus pensamientos enfocados en qué podría hacer aquel desgraciado elfo.

—Eso es cruel.

—Mis elfos adoraban servirme —se justificó—, ellos nacieron para servir.

—Dobby quería su libertad —le recordó.

—Bueno —dijo Draco, recordando aquel ser diminuto y feo—, ¿se la dimos, no? Nadie puede culparnos por no haberlo hecho.

Harry resopló —En realidad no se la distéis. Tu padre me odio siempre por eso.

—Mi padre te odiaba desde mucho antes —le recordó Draco—. De hecho, te sigue odiando.

—Lo sé. Gracias por recordármelo.

Harry cerró el cajón de la lavadora y la programó para que comenzara a lavar, mientras Draco lo miraba con aquella sonrisa no tan indescifrable y su rostro ligeramente ladeado. Se estaba riendo de él, Harry lo sabía, porque conocía la sonrisa de aquel desgraciado, sus perversos gestos y su mente manipuladora. Sonreía triunfante porque había vuelto a lograr que Harry pusiera una lavadora con su ropa, mientras él, como siempre, no había tenido más que decir _por favor,_ darle un par de apasionados besos y ver cómo Harry se disponía a dale otra lección de cómo se ponía ese trasto en funcionamiento.

Y lo peor, lo que más lo enfurecía, es que el condenado al final siempre lo conseguía. Ahí estaba él, manteniendo la misma conversación, poniendo otra vez la lavadora con la ropa de Malfoy y contemplando aquel rostro con aquella sonrisa petulante.

—Yo no soy tu elfo Malfoy. La próxima vez pondrás tú la lavadora con tu ropa —sentenció.

La sonrisa de Draco se esfumó. El rostro de Harry estaba serio. Esta vez no había un gesto resignado detrás de sus palabras, ni un tono condescendiente. Esta vez Harry tenía una mirada de firme determinación.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—¿Ah, no? —Definitivamente hablaba en serio.

\--

—¡Mírame!

Harry levantó la cabeza de la impresión. Draco estaba delante de él con el rostro enfurecido, su pelo húmedo y una expresión de furia mal contenida en sus tormentosos ojos. Estaba seguro de que hacía unos minutos estaba haciendo algo de suma importancia con aquellos papeles que tenía en la mano, algo importante que había que pagar, quizás el agua, la luz o alguno de esos recibos inservibles. Ahora no recordaba qué. Los dejó a un lado mientras se ponía de pie. Su miembro totalmente duro mientras su mirada se deslizaba por el cuerpo de Draco.

—Te miro.

—Dime, maldito esclavista, ¿qué ves?

Harry lo evaluó otra vez, consciente de que ya se sabía cada detalle de memoria y aún así la excitación, el deleite, presente en cada instante —¿una noche de sexo ininterrumpida?

—Una camiseta descolorida. Una camiseta descolorida —respondió con la mandíbula tensa. Sus manos agarrando aquella camiseta con furia, sus ojos centelleando y su pelo moviéndose ligeramente con cada uno de aquellos bruscos gestos. Harry asintió al tiempo que su miembro volvía a claudicar un poco de atención.

—¿Estás ciego Potter? —Cuestionó, aferrando con más fuerza la camiseta—. Por todos los infiernos —continuó, sus ojos fijos en aquellas horrorosas gafas de Harry—, sí, lo estás.

Harry arrugó el ceño. Estaba seguro de que Draco no quería ser desagradable, sólo estaba algo alterado.

—Vamos Malfoy, esa camiseta no está descolorida. Está muy bien. Además —dijo guiñándole el ojo—, te hace ver muy sexy.

Malfoy soltó la camiseta y resopló. —Qué me vas a decir tú —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño—, si fuiste capaz de llevar aquella ropa cutre, odiosa y horrible durante nuestros años en Hogwarts.

Harry emitió un sonido de indignación. Hacía tiempo que Malfoy no se burlaba de aquel modo de él. Habían dejado ese pasado atrás y olvidado, centrándose en el presente y disfrutando el momento. Pero ahora Draco volvía a recordárselo, utilizando aquél tono que podría ser condenatorio y aquella mirada despectiva. _No pretende ser desagradable,_ se repitió, sólo está alterado porque lleva una camiseta de la temporada pasada.

—Sabes que no tenía otra opción. Era la ropa de mi primo.

—La ropa —se burló Draco, imitando la voz de un crío pequeño— y qué me dices de los bóxers, ¿también eran de tu primo?

—No —gruñó Harry.

—¿No? —Se burló Draco—. Yo los recuerdo —le dijo malévolamente, memorando aquella vez que había entrado en los vestuarios de Gryffindors para practicar su deporte favorito; atormentar a Potter. Ese día no había hecho mucha falta utilizar su ingenio para conseguirlo. Ver a Potter con aquello ridículos bóxers en sí ya era humillación suficiente para el niño dorado. Draco había estado desde aquel momento haciendo siempre referencias a snich voladoras, escobas con palos largos y otras referencias que hacían que el rostro de Potter cambiara de color casi al instante—, taaan infantiles.

—Fueron un regalo.

—Eso no es un regalo, Potter —ironizó—, eso es una gran putada.

—Malfoy, reconócelo. A ti te ponían —el también sabía jugar a ese juego. Si Malfoy pretendía ganar aquella batalla era porque su mente estaba ofuscada. _Harry Potter nunca perdía._

—¿Me ponían? Dios Potter, ¿qué crees que soy? ¿Un pederasta? Daban ganas de cantarte una nana, taaan tierno con tus bóxers. Creo recordar que hasta tenías unos de perritos. Qué tierno.

El rostro de Harry enrojeció, aún así no se dio por vencido. —Eras un degenerado —gruñó Harry—, siempre te colabas en los vestuarios de Gryffindor.

—¿Degenerado yo? —se burló— ¿quién era el que no cerraba la puerta?

—Maldito egocéntrico. ¿Pensabas que quería que entraras? Yo siempre me quedaba el último en las duchas, mis compañeros salían y no se acordaban de poner un hechizo de privacidad.

—Si yo hubiera tenido que ponerme esos bóxers también me hubiera duchado el último.

—A ti te encantaba exhibirte delante de tus compañeros —lo apuntilló.

—Potter, a mí siempre me ha encantado exhibirme. Pero mírame ahora —protestó, volviendo a agarrar su camiseta—, ¿cómo voy a exhibirme con una camiseta descolorida?

—Pero si no está…

—Maldito hortera. Está camiseta es del año pasado y mira —dijo mientras se desabrochaba lentamente los pantalones —Harry tragó, duro y pausadamente. Podía sentir su respiración pesada, sus ojos casi llorando de tenerlos tan fijos en aquel punto donde los dedos de Malfoy deshojaban los botones de sus ojales. Su pulso acelerado, su miembro duro, protestando—. ¿Qué ves?

Harry volvió a tragar. Veía aquel vello rubio que nacía en el ombligo de Malfoy y se terminaba perdiendo en su miembro. La base de este y poco más. La mano de Malfoy ocultaba el resto. Pero él podía imaginarse aquel miembro rosado en su boca, a aquel rubio irritante con sus piernas abiertas, expuesto, jadeando y él bombeando su propio miembro mientras todo aquel estrés acumulado desaparecía. Sí, podía imaginarse una buena mamada y quizás un buen polvo.

—Tu polla —dijo sin titubeos, obviando el gesto de disgusto de Draco ante aquella obscena palabra.

—Eso mismo, ahí está mi amiguito el señor Malfoy, desnudo, sin nada que le cubra. ¿Qué te dice eso, señor de la suprema inteligencia?

—¿Qué vamos a echar un polvo?

—¡¡¡No vamos a fornicar como conejos, Potter!!! —gritó frustrado—. Eso quiere decir que no me quedan bóxers limpios. Voy como Dios me trajo al mundo debajo de estos roñosos pantalones —se quejó—. ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso? —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Que la lavadora está ahí —dijo señalando la habitación donde se encontraba.

Draco protestó y con toda la dignidad que pudo ante aquella humillación, se dio la vuelta. Lavar, hacer un trabajo de elfo, sería lo último que haría en su vida, antes muerto.

—Potter —Harry apenas miró la cara de Malfoy cuando éste se volvió para darle aquel último mensaje críptico. Su vista fija en aquellos pantalones desabrochados— Espero que no tengas ninguna contusión en tu mano derecha. Te esperan muchas pajas, muchas noches de insomnio. Y creo —dijo señalando el evidente bulto en los pantalones de Harry—, que ya deberías de ponerte a ello.

El miembro de Harry no pareció estar muy de acuerdo con aquella alternativa. Dolía. Cómo dolía el maldito.

\--

Draco debía estar a punto de llegar. Tamborileó los dedos en el brazo del sillón cuestionándose si eso era una buena o una mala noticia. Unas semanas atrás él estaría preparando la cena para cuando Draco llegara, cenarían entre charlas banales, risas y comentarios agudos, luego verían un rato la televisión y finalmente irían a la cama. Ahora… Harry miró la cena casi fría. Draco llevaba varias noches sin llegar a cenar, llegaba tarde y cabreado.

Quizás debería dar su brazo a torcer y poner aquella dichosa lavadora en funcionamiento con la ropa de Malfoy, pero si lo hacía, éste nunca aprendería a hacer ninguna actividad muggle y Harry sabía que Draco no era un negado para ello, sólo que… Malfoy se negaba a realizar cualquier actividad que fuera realizada por un elfo. Sin embargo —pensó Harry con molestia—, no tenía ningún inconveniente de que Harry las hiciera por él.

Risas. Se oían unas risas. Harry frunció el ceño a la vez que la cerradura de la puerta zurrió. Malfoy había llegado y por lo que parecía, algo contento. Harry se levantó indeciso ante esta situación. Malfoy no tardó en entrar, entre risas y una variedad exorbitada de bolsas en sus manos. La sonrisa que traía vaciló en cuanto el dueño de sus problemas dio unos pasos en su dirección, con los labios apretados y aquella actitud de padre cabreado que Draco siempre había detestado.

—¿Qué es eso? —Draco no respondió, se limitó a pasar al lado de Harry sin siquiera responder, con su cabeza bien alta, su actitud desafiante y unos bonitos pantalones negros que combinaban a la perfección con su suéter azul—. Maldita sea Malfoy, responde.

Draco murmuró algo que Harry no entendió, mientras deshacía las bolsas repletas de ropa. No fue hasta que Harry arrancó una de las bolsas de las manos de Malfoy cuando éste reacciono. La respuesta fue inmediata. Draco también se dio la vuelta, intentando recuperar sus nuevas pertenencias mientras Harry tiraba a su vez del otro extremo de la bolsa. Esta; tras los constantes envites, terminó cediendo y la ropa acabó desparramada por el suelo.

Malfoy contempló aquello con toda la repulsión que aquello le ocasionaba. La cama y el suelo estaban tan repletos de ropa como las bolsas le habían dejado transportar. Todo era ropa cara, de marca, todo muy del estilo de Malfoy.

—A veces siento como si te odiara. —Harry tragó duro, pesadamente, mientras la realidad de aquellas palabras así como su dureza, lo golpeaban. Aún así su actitud no cambió. Mantuvo su rostro tan inexpresivo como el de su prepotente amante. Sin ceder. Sin claudicar.

—Malfoy… —paró un momento meditando todas y cada una de sus palabras, reprimiendo aquella impetuosidad que le había llevado a tantos problemas—, esto no es un juego. No puedes comprarte algo cada vez que no te dé lo que quieras. No puedes simplemente intentar sustituir lo que ya no te valga.

—Es mi dinero —argumentó—. Es mi vida.

Harry se agachó para coger una de aquellas camisetas, sin pararse a mirar cuál había cogido realmente. El precio era astronómico, al menos para ser un simple trozo de tela. Un precio que bien se podría haber invertido en algo más provechoso, algo más útil y no algo tan banal.

—Es nuestra vida Malfoy. —Éste pudo ver cómo los dedos de Harry acariciaban la camiseta como ponderándola. Malfoy tenía miles de camisetas como aquellas en el cesto de la ropa sucia, pero ahí, pensó y no es su armario lista para ser usada—. Ahora somos dos.

Draco emitió una suave risa, casi un graznido —Tú y tu filosofía Gryffindor. Penoso.

—Tú y tu soberbia Slytherin. Deprimente.

Draco levantó la cabeza en claro gesto de desafío, sus ojos achicados, brillantes y sus puños ligeramente apretados.

—Acostúmbrate a ello, es lo que hay. Lo sabías antes de comenzar esto —dijo abarcando con su mano toda la estancia.

Sí, lo sabía antes de comenzar eso, mucho antes en realidad, pero la posibilidad de que en algún momento él pudiera estar por encima de meros caprichos también fue uno de los desafíos de esa relación. Uno de aquellos desafíos que uno pierde sin entender porqué. Arrojo aquella camiseta con todo el asco que esta le merecía al suelo a la vez que cogía las llaves que Draco había dejado en el mueble de su habitación.

—¿Dónde vas? —la voz de Draco sonó más suave que antes, sin rastro de aquella altivez, pero igualmente inflexible.

—Si lo que tanto deseas es poder ponerte un modelito nuevo cada día, tener un elfo doméstico que te lo haga todo y poder estar siempre perfecto… —Harry paró a la vez que le echaba una última mirada—. Malfoy, yo no sé qué hago en tu vida.

—Me dejas —Malfoy habló más para sí, con la incredulidad pintada en cada entonación de la palabra—. Me rebelo contra tus exigencias y me dejas. ¿Es así como luchas?

Harry se detuvo. La necesidad de volver y negarlo todo cada vez haciéndose más fuerte. Le echó un rápido vistazo a la puerta de salida y otro breve a Draco. Quizás se arrepintiera toda su vida de aquello, quizás mañana, cuando el día transcurriera y aquellos momentos parecieran tan lejanos desearía retroceder en el tiempo, pero ahora…

—Yo podría luchar Malfoy, si me dieras una oportunidad lo haría. Pero una relación es de dos, si ambos no cedemos esto nunca funcionará y tú nunca cedes.

—Todo esto por una maldita ropa.

Harry resopló. —No es sólo eso. Es sólo que a veces me pregunto por qué estamos juntos. No tenemos nada en común, nada.

Malfoy tragó mientras su mente trabajaba todo lo rápido que la situación lo permitía.

—A los dos nos gusta el Quidditch.

—Eso no es suficiente —respondió. Esta vez sí se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Todo lo posible ya dicho.

Malfoy miró aquel cuarto con aquellos muebles exquisitos, las caras cortinas, lo recargado de aquel ambiente. La exquisitez, el buen gusto. Todos aquellos momentos en que había impuesto su criterio al de Harry. Todas aquellas veces que éste simplemente había terminado accediendo. Su sonrisa. Las cenas a la luz de una vela. Los besos interminables. Y sus sarcásticos comentarios sobre la aristocracia, sus amigos y los slytherin, todo para ser terminado con un abrazo y unas dulces palabras.

—Evanesco.

Harry se volvió al oír aquellas palabras. En el suelo ya no había nada, ni en la cama. Lo poco que quedaba de aquel episodio estaba siendo quitado del cuerpo de Draco por él mismo. La camiseta cayó al suelo y los pantalones fueron junto a sus bóxers a parar al mismo destino.

—Evanesco.

Esta vez Harry sí vio como toda aquella ropa había desaparecido. Ante él un Draco desnudo, serio y con su mano ligeramente alargada hacia él, esperando que la cogiera, que volviera a su lado.

—Quizás no tengamos nada en común —dijo Draco, manteniendo su mano alargada, a la espera—, puede que por eso te quiera tanto. Éste soy yo —continuó, haciendo un vago gesto con la cabeza—, es todo lo que te ofrezco.

  
Harry cogió su mano y tiró de él. No tardó en tenerlo en sus brazos, en abrazarlo. Enterró su rostro en aquel cálido cuello aspirando aquel suave olor que siempre le había embriagado, emborrachando sus sentidos. Lo abrazó con fuerza, aliviado y a la vez temeroso de perderlo. Aún sabiendo que había sido él quien había estado dispuesto a irse.

Draco le arrebató las llaves de la mano a Harry y las lanzó lejos, donde no pudiera encontrarlas, no de momento, mientras sus labios se unían a los otros con desesperación y sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de Harry desprendiéndole de su ropa como él antes había hecho con la suya.

Draco se detuvo cuando a Harry sólo le quedaron sus bóxers, aquellos con perritos muy parecidos a los que él recordaba de Hogwarts, aquellos que simplemente un día desaparecieron. Los que lo habían obsesionado en aquella época y los que seguían haciendo que sonriera. Todo lo que había sido y lo que serían, unos idealistas, unos niños que sólo querían jugar a amarse.

—Si alguna vez vuelves a amenazarme con dejarme… —amenazó, deslizando suavemente los bóxers y dejando ver la excitación de Harry.

—¿Me atarás a tu cama? —cuestionó Harry, dándole pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo de la oreja y deslizando su lengua por el pequeño caracol de esta.

Draco negó con la cabeza al tiempo que retrocedía y Harry avanzaba, la cama cortando cualquier escape no deseado y su cuerpo subiéndose en ella.

—Me ataré yo y sólo si eres lo bastante estúpido te irás.

Harry rió. Sus manos viajando por aquella piel, su lengua deslizándose por sus muslos hasta terminar lamiendo su miembro. Draco se recostó con un ronco gemido. Abandonándose, deseando no hacer nada más que acariciar el cielo.

—Nunca sería tan estúpido.

Draco quiso reír, pero la lengua de Harry se deslizó esta vez más suavemente mientras sus manos acariciaban sus testículos. La risa murió en otro gemido y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a las sábanas.

—Malfoy —éste apenas levantó la cabeza hasta fijar sus ojos en los de Harry y en su lengua, que se paseaba por la punta de su erección con languidez—. Necesito hacerlo ya, sino…

Esta vez Malfoy si soltó una risa vanidosa. Agarrando a Harry del pelo y atrayéndolo hacía sí. Sus bocas otras vez devorándose y las piernas de Malfoy; largas, blancas, suaves, alrededor de la cintura de Harry como si fuesen uno solo.

Harry empujó ligeramente, sin llegar a introducirse del todo. Su miembro había sido untado con aquella masa gelatinosa, con aquel aceite que a Draco tan poco le gustaba, pero aún así la falta de preparación arrancó un pequeño gemido de dolor a Draco. Harry hubiera parado al ver como se le contrajo el rostro. Las pequeñas arrugas en la frente del esfuerzo y pequeñas gotas sudor apareciendo. Pero la necesidad, aquellas piernas empujándolo ligeramente, hicieron de toda aquella contención una tortura. Harry volvió a empujar, esta vez besando los labios de Draco, mordisqueándolos al principio y acariciando suavemente su rostro.

—Te quiero.

Draco sonrió, aunque esta vez el empujón fue más fuerte. Harry ya estaba dentro y esta vez no le dio tregua. Sus movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más suaves y más profundos. Arrancando gemidos de ambos y haciendo que la posibilidad de tocar el cielo fuera un sueño más que plausible. Draco se agarró con todas sus fuerzas a Harry, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, sus dientes en el hombro de éste, sólo para segundos después derramarse. Harry no tardó en seguirle tras dos envites más.

Harry lo miró. El rostro de Draco estaba relajado. Ya no había rastro de ese carácter agrio de las últimas semanas. Ya no más sonrisas despóticas.

—Te quiero —volvió a repetir.

Draco sonrió mientras lo miraba. —No hace falta tener en común nada más que eso.

\--

Aquella mañana cuando se despertó Draco se encontró su ropa lavada y debidamente tendida. Su desayuno preparado al lado de una breve nota:

 _Quizás seas un negado para lavar, pero… ¿qué tal se te da planchar?_

 

 __**Fin** _   
_

Draco resopló mientras mordisqueaba su tostada. Harry aún no se había dado cuenta, pero _Draco siempre conseguía lo que quería._ Sacó de los pantalones de Harry que se había puesto aquella mañana los calzoncillos de perritos de éste, no los de la noche anterior, sino lo de un día años atrás. _No se había dado cuenta_ —pensó—, _pero Harry era suyo, sólo suyo._


End file.
